Snowboards or skis or the like are typically constructed of a main body comprising a wood core, and one or more layers of fiberglass, plastic or resin. A metal edge is provided along the edge of the body to provide friction between the board and the medium such as snow, ice, or water, during maneuvering. However, the simple metal edge may provide a limited amount of catching of the medium, which may limit the performance of the snowboard or ski or the like during more extreme turning or maneuvering.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, if considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding and/or analogous elements.